1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the fields of comercial balers, and also in the field of solid hazardous waste disposal.
2. Definitions
In what follows, the following terms have these meanings:
Hazardous Waste is solid, hazardous waste of the type which must be disposed of in corrugated cartons approved by the Department of Transportation. Such a carton is referred to in the industry as a "Cecos Pack". It is made of tri-walled corrugated board, 36 inches on a side, lined with six mil polyethylene film. When full, the polyethylene liner is sealed, the carton is closed and sealed with duct tape, and is manifested in detail, ready for shipment to an authorized landfill.
Carton refers to a carton specified for Hazardous Waste by the DOT as above.
Hazbaler in what follows refers to a vertically disposed, manually fed industrial baler modified to load cartons with dense bales of Hazardous Waste weighing 350 to 500 pounds. It is designed to accomplish this in an environment of negative air flow.